Rage and Trixie The game Q and A
by Shadowisepicz
Summary: Send those questions flying. Ask about games you have high stats on. And Rage and Trixie will answer them! As long as we know the game.
1. Info

Rage: Hi Guys!

Trixie: Hi...who?

Rage: This was inspired by Mb 7 and 6. Thanks to the comments the reply after i say something to do with stats

Trixie: who?

Rage: So start sending those questions flying and we will answer them

Trixie: Who are you talking to?!

Rage: Rules!

NO GTAS(reasons)

NOTHING TO DO WITH A SEXUAL TOPIC

I WILL JUST SAY I DONT KNOW IF I HAVENT PLAYED THE GAME

ASK SENSIBLE QUESTIONS

I WILL NEVER PICK YOU 2 TIMES IN A ROW, UNLESS YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS REVIEWED

BAT CAVE

Trixie: WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!

Rage: So I will see you soon. Bye


	2. The first one

Rage: Hi Guys! I forgot one rule. You must have stats or something to go with the anyway...

Trixie: What is dishonored?

Rage: i dont know... And Trixie, do you have pokemon?

Trixie:Yes.

(Warning. I dont know much about pokemon)

Rage: Would you claim yourself to be the best?

Trixie: Why wouldn't I? After all, I beat you in the battle we had earlyer.

Rage: No, ?I beat you with a rank 3 pokemon, while you were at rank 7.

Trixie: Thats not how I remember it

Rage: Well its how i do, and its the truth.

Trixie: Grr...

Rage: Moving on now XD, do you have mario and luigi rpg 3?(bowsers inside story)

Trixie: Why wouldn't I? Mario is one of the best characters created!

Me: I beg the differ...

Trixie:My stats are mushroom rank level 5 and i have 2000 coins. I havent gotten to the final boss yet. I have 1 special. The green shell.

Rage: Well, I happen to have it too, and my level is 43, rainbow rank. I have fought the final boss...43 times...and currently have 20,432 coins. I am saving for another A-Ok clothes set. I also have ALL the specials, even the one you have to ge ta code and fight some monsters to get. I also have allabilities unlocked for bowser AND mario+luigi.

Trixie: What!?

Rage: All true. Seriously.

Trixie: That isn't even possible!

Rage: Well, it is. Anyways, Moving on...again...I think that we could bring a bit of WSR(Wii sports Resort)

Trixie: Ok, but before i humiliate you, do you have everything unlocked, like me?

Rage: No, I dont, even if it takes like 7 games to unlock them all.(Sarcasm people)

Trixie: Anyways, i have a silver rank on ALL the games that can be played by 1 person.

Rage: I have gold rank. On all of them, apart from dogfight. I need 1 more wii motion sensor to do that.

Trixie: How are you always better than me?

Rage: I was created by a super gamer, who loves many games. What did you expect?

Short, no? Please give constructive critisism. I feel this isnt good.


	3. That seccond one

First of all, I dont know anything about megaman. seccond of all, IMMA FIRING MY LASERS

BLERGGGGHGHGHGHGH. But seriously, this was shortened because my chrome deleted itself when i was almost finished

Trixie: I am simply the best at startal2

Rage: portal 2? Oh! I just beat you in that. In your own custom map, that you knew the answers to.

Trixie: Whatever. She goes back to her book called 'How to win at gaming-volume 8'

Rage: Hey, why dont we have a game song battle, I mean, our progress just got deleted and well. yeah.

Trixie: Fine. On what game?

Rage:Startal 2

Trixie: This will be easy!

Rage: You first

Trixie:(tune to happy birthday) portal blue portal blue

portal blue portal blue

portal blue orange portal

and a potato!

Rage:My turn.

Play portal 2 final song( Want you gone)(This has been changed to fit with MLP)

Well here we are again  
It's always such a pleasure  
Remember when you tried  
to ban me twice?

Oh how we laughed and laughed  
Except I wasn't laughing  
Under the circumstances  
I've been shockingly nice

You want your magic?  
Take it  
That's what I'm counting on  
I used to want you banned  
but  
Now I only want you gone

She was a lot like you  
(Maybe not quite as heavy)  
Now the new princesses are in here too

One day they woke me up  
So I could live forever  
It's such a shame the same  
will never happen to you

You've got your  
long cool life left  
That's what I'm counting on  
I'll let you get right to it  
Now I only want you gone

Goodbye my only friend  
Oh, did you think I meant you?  
That would be funny  
if it weren't so sad

Well you have been remade  
I don't need anyone now  
When I delete you maybe  
I'll stop feeling so bad

Go make some new great magic  
That's what I'm counting on  
You're someone else's student  
Now I only want you gone  
Now I only want you gone  
Now I only want you... gone

Trixie: That...was...UTTERLY TEREBLE

?:Well we beg the differ

Rage: How did you find us sonic?

Sonic: Well, I had some'help' and brought everyone else.

Trixie: Twilight.

Twilight: Trixie.

Rd: That was a great song.-BOOM

Trixie and Twilight had already started a magic duel.

Sonic: Classic Trixie. Anyways, Pinkie? 4th wall breaking?

Pinkie: Review below for what you thought of that song. And also, continue the questions!


	4. That upload

Trixie: Hello friends!

Rage: Found out who I was talking to?

Trixie: you didnt answer me so i researched it up.

Rage: Hmph

Trixie: Anyway, someone has got this mistaken. This isnt a Q and A, it's a game and stats q n a/ show off story. But if me or Twilight were in contact with a nightmare, I guess that ponyville would be destroyed.

Rage: Anyway, I am here to post problems on this page. If we cant upload, then there is a reason. Expect me to upload at least once every 2 week period.


	5. Stickempires addictionstorychapter

Rage sits on a chair...

Rage:My chocolate...

Trixie: Heheh... this story will be in script form as it wont be updated much :/

Rage: Well, anyway, we only got one question about games so...

From the one...the only...MIDNIGHTPULSE987!

Which do you prefer: Classic Sonic Games (e.g. Sonic the Hedgehog 2) or Modern Sonic Games (e.g. Sonic Colours) or maybe even combined (e.g. Sonic Generations)?

Trixie: I prefer classic...hes just soooo cute!

Rage: I prefer modern. Theres not much parkour but I can get insanly fast times.

Trixie: How can you prefer that...that monstrosity?!

Rage: Same way you can enjoy classic

Trixie: MODERN IS TEREBLE

Rage: NO IT ISNT

Later...

I open the door drinking a pepsi with a straw in one of those KFC/Pizza hut/mcdonalds cups with the hole when suddenly i see...

Rage is hiding behind a wall of pillows as trixie is throwing...ponies? at him.

I slowly back out.

I head downstairs , but before i could get there, I hear a boom. I ran.

Later...again

Rage is still hiding behind the pillows when suddenly, I come in with Vynal and a bass speaker.

Me:Activate it

The bass speaker forms an energy ball.

(Play SR4 dubstep gun sound)

Rage:AHHHH

Later...

Law and order is restored in my room and I am playing stick empires


End file.
